castlevania Homecoming
by auragonian
Summary: Dracula is now engaged, but when he visits her world, he is met with Madness, insanity, manliness, Evil, Joachim, and a chainsaw weilding Belmont.  Will he survive? Will he go Mad? Also, what will Adrian do while he is in charge of Castlevania?
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania: Madness and Mayhem

It has been a while since Liv Starfeld came to Castlevania, but when Dracula and she visit the Starfeld family in her world, he soon learns why she is so calm around the monsters, as well as a little surprise about the Belmonts…

Prologue: Engagement

It had been a couple of months since Olivia Starfeld used her own blood to awaken Dracula. During that time, the dark lord made sure that she wasn't harmed, and that she adjusted well to life at Castlevania.

Adrian Farhenheights Tepes was looking from the balcony of his room at the garden. He was spying on his father and the monster the prince of Castlevania had been forced to get to know by his father's orders. If that wasn't bad enough, he also had to deal with Maria Renard, who would constantly come to the castle to try and rescue him. This morning, he had woken up after being jabbed in the chest, which was what miss Starfeld did to wake him up, he then saw Miss Renard next to him in his bed, asleep, only to also get the wake up jab from the monster as well. It was then his father came in, and saw the two of them together.

"Well, it looks like I am not the only one who has luck with women" His father had joked, only to get swatted by his guest, who claimed there was a fly resting on his arm. Adrian explained that Maria was not his lover, but she just grabbed his arm and nuzzled it. He had to get death to escort her out of the castle, much to her chagrin.

Adrian's thoughts then went to the woman who might become his step mother. She was a lovely mortal, fair skin, Hazel eyes, dark blond hair that had a slight wave to it, in form she was a normal woman, but she had a unique ability. Whenever she was in a state of high emotion, usually anger, a red aura would appear around her, increasing her strength and allowing her to summon objects. Once, a zombie decided to grab her leg in jest, but she took it the wrong way and decimated it with a spoon. Adrian had shuddered when he heard his father, however, sighed and dismissed it. The woman had also got along well with the various she demons, a week after coming, Succubus Carmilla and Medusa had gone into her room and thrown a party between the four of them, the following morning found them on the floor asleep. A few skeletons had looked in and claimed they were battling each other with the pillows, but they mysteriously disappeared in one of Maria's rescue attempts.

Then he thought about the discovery that was made a little while before, a new room had appeared in the castle, it contained a portal to her world. Three demons were sent to scout it, but only two returned. The ones that came back claimed that the world was advanced, and that the third was captured by an elderly madman. Miss Starfeld commented on that madman being her grandfather, which made the dhamphir worry about the rest of her family.

His attention then went to his father and miss Starfeld down in the garden, they were talking about something, he then used his enhanced hearing to listen in.

"My dear, how do you enjoy the castle?"

"It's wonderful here Fangface, in some ways, it reminds me of home."

"Oh? Well, I'm glad to hear that. Have you given any thought to my proposal?" He then pulled out something, which, to Adrian's superior vision, looked like a ring, which was slipped onto her finger. The Prince prayed she would turn him down, ending this nightmare he had to go through.

"I have, and I've come to a decision, I will marry you, but you have to promise that we visit my family. Do we have a contract, Fangface?"

Adrian held his breath, praying his father would decline her request. They were not answered.

"Very well my dear. I am quite curious to meet your family after the imps mentioned your grandfather 's capturing of one."

"When do you want to meet them?" Adrian's worst fear asked his father.

"How about in a couple of days, I wish to tell the residents of our engagement." He responded, drawing her closer to him.

"Sounds like a plan to me" she said, nuzzling him.

Adrian soon returned to his room. He had hoped that if he went into a sleep, he'd awaken to her being dead and father hating humanity like he always did. Unfortunately, Death was in front of him as he entered.

"So, did they make the biggest of all contracts?" he asked,concerned.

"If you're wondering if she accepted, then yes. They're engaged." Adrian answered, grimacing.

"Well, what did he have to do for her to say yes?"

"Promise that they'd visit her family. They'll be going through the portal in two days."

"He'll most likely leave you in charge of things while he is gone."

"Are you insinuating that I will cause trouble in his absence?"

"I made no such comment. Though, there is some very good wine in the cellar, if you want to have a drink later on, by yourself of course."

"Death, you are an ass."

"Maybe, but one develops a grim sense of humor when dealing with the dead."

Death then left the room, chuckling at his pun. Later that evening, a party was held to announce the engagement, Maria was unfortunately invited. Dracula announced that he would visit his fiancé's world and that Adrian would rule while he was gone. Adrian silently prayed that something would go wrong to break them up, so that his father would return alone and end this madness. But, as his hopes were shattered each time Liv Starfeld was involved, he was starting to think of becoming an atheist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meet the family…

Two days after their engagement was announced, Dracula was standing in front of the portal to his fiance's world, and he was strategizing on various scenarios as he faced the unknown. If they asked his name, he'd introduce himself as Mathias, if they asked what he did, he'd tell them he was a military tactician. He had to keep his vampiric traits a secret, if the family was mad, he did not want them against him. In short, he was afraid. Liv however calmed him.

"Relax Fangface," she said, "If anything goes wrong, I'll cover for you. Ok?"

"I know, but I'm more worried about the Belmont."he said, thinking about how unlikely his enemies would forget about him even if her Belmont was unaware of the supernatural.

"If you really want something to worry about, it's hoping my brothers don't plan anything for you."

He had thought of that, but was still worried about the Belmont. They then walked through the portal.

On the other side, he noticed they were on a path that led to a mansion, he also noticed that their clothes had changed. She was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and Blue denim pants, and blue shoes. He on the other hand, was dressed in a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, pants made of a comfortable black material, and a long black coat, instead of leather boots, he was wearing leather shoes that had very hard soles. Whatever force changed their clothes, it had very good taste. He then looked around the grounds as they walked up the path. It was daylight, so his powers were weakened, and the location was somewhere in the country. The Mansion was medium sized, and sat at the top of the hill, while a cottage was at the bottom to the east. Both buildings were made of brick, and a forest surrounded area, providing plenty of shady areas. He then felt something off as they neared the front doors. The feeling was of two evil presences, one alive, the other…immobile, both were coming from inside the mansion.

Liv opened the doors, which revealed a large room with blue tiled floors, white walls, and twin staircases covered in deep blue carpeting. Between them was a table, where a tall man with short blond hair, lanky build, and was wearing an orange shirt with short sleeves and denim pants. He was talking into some decive the Dark lord could not identify. They had apparently came in at the end of a conversation.

"Okay Jules, Bring the holy water, swords, and the chainsaw. I'll try and get Maggie away from the books. See ya soon." The man then turned to them and smiled.

"Oh hey sis!" he said, apparently he was one of Liv's brothers, "I didn't know you were coming for a visit. So, who's the albino?" He said a mad glint in his pale blue eyes.

"Robert, this is my fiancé." Liv said.

"Mathias Cronqvist." The count introduced himself. Liv, however played along, though she was going to ask about it later. Her brother however, was surprised, but was kept from saying something as another man entered the room from the western doors. This one was a muscular man, a little taller than Liv, he had brown hair, a beard, and very hairy arms. His ensemble consisted of a red and black plaid shirt, jeans, and short boots. He seemed to be grumbling about something.

"Robert, our sister's friend is being a dick, I say we-" he stopped his thoughts as he took note of his sister and the count. He was about to ask, but Robert explained everything. The muscular one glared.

"Liv, this big here is your fiancé?"

"Yes Dave, he is."

"Heh, looks tough, but he can't be any worse than that friend of yours that's visitng."

Liv raised an eyebrow. "What friend Dave?"

"He's in the kitchen. Name's Christian Shuete, he claims he's a friend of yours. But, I don't trust the guy, feels like a manipulative bastard."

Liv's expression changed to one the count recognized as the look given to an enemy. Apparently, this was no friend. "David, that prick is no friend of mine. He thinks everyone should do as he says, otherwise something bad would happen to those who defy him. I went against him, and now he's probably going to try and make things hell for me. You have my permission to get that asshole out of here by any means necessary."

The Dark Lord was impressed. But he was also curious. However, before he could ask about this Christian, he heard a roaring coming from outside. He turned only to be met with a man on a strange machine crashing through the door, going over the group's heads, and stopping at the foot of the eastern stairs. The man, took off his helmet, revealing a young man with red hair tied back by a black string, a well-kept beard, and mustache. He was wearing a red hankerchief around his neck, a white shirt, jeans, black boots, and a long leather coat. The count didn't need to see a whip to know this madman was the Belmont. The man then came over and hugged Liv, acting as though he was a sibling.

"hi Julius, meet my fiancé, Mathias." Liv said as soon as he let Belmont, was hit with shock, which brought a smile to the dark lord's face.

"Greetings." Was all he said to the descendant of his enemy. Julius however, simply took the dark lord's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet ya Mattie. I hope you make Liv very happy, she's like a sister to me!"He then turned to Robert, his expression becoming serious. "So Robert, Where is the evil tomes?"

"Maggie has them in the living room right now. "

"Has she been converted?"

"Unfortunately, but We have ways of turning her back to normal."

"Pardon me for asking, but what are you talking about?" Dracula asked, confused.

"Well, there is a series of books known as the Twilight Saga. From what I heard, It's about this chick who is loved by all falling in love with a vampire. The problem is that the Vampire is a possessive bastard who won't let the chick see her family and friends, also the Vampires aren't even real Vampires."

"How can they not be real vampires?"

"They fucking sparkle in sunlight. That is the reason the woman who wrote the books put as why vampires don't go out in sunlight!It also corrupts thousands of Girls, and a few guys so that they created cults, all of them tarnishing the good of classical monsters. Our cousin, Maggie has become one of those who were corrupted."

"That is evil." Dracula said. "So, why can't you just burn them?"

"We found out that demons are sealed in the books, when they are unsealed, they possess the one they corrupt. Julius, being a Belmont, is the only one we know that's qualified to handle this sort of thing."

"Good think I brought the Chainsaw!" Julius sad, pulling out a white machine with a jagged silver blade, the device was adorned with crosses; he then pulled a cord and started laughing like a madman. Truly the Belmont clan had gone mad without him. The group then went to the living room, which had several bookcases, more odd devices, and a flat chested girl who wore a shirt that was made in a way that it showed her navel, and shorts. She was reading a black book with the image of pale arms holding an apple. The girl had short reddish blond hair and gray eyes,her skin was also quite pale, as though she hasn't been in the sun for a while.

"Hey Maggie, guess who came for a visit." Robert said, causing the girl to look up. She seemed to notice Liv and Dracula, as she smiled and put the book down. She then ran over to the her cousin and hugged her.

"LIV! I didn't expect to see you for a while! Have you read the Twilight series? It's awesome!"

"Julius, please destroy the !"

The Belmont had no second thoughts as he destroyed the stack of four books with the chainsaw, still laughing like a madman, he then poured holy water on the remains, causing the books to go up in blue flames. The spot they were on was clean, as if they were never there in the first place. Maggie however was filled with Grief as she fell to her knees in then looked up at Liv, and then noticed the Dark lord.

"Who's this guy? He better not be like that ass Christian."

"Maggie, this is my fiancé, Mathias, and he is much nicer than that prick." At that moment two more figures entered the room,one was an old man with a very youthful look in his eyes, and a chubby woman with graying hair, and a look of surprise.

"Olivia, you're engaged?" the woman said in surprise Liv nodded, tired of explaining. Thebold man however then began to speak up.

"Haha! I see my granddaughter found quite the catch! Of course, that's expected with the family traits she inherited! I will very much enjoy the tests the boys will put him through though!"

"Grandpa, can that wait till tomorrow? It's been a very long day, and I'm kind of tired."Liv said, trying to get a moment alone with the Dark Lord.

"Oh come on Liv, whoring yourself to an albino? I think you can do better than that." A deep voice rang, causing an intense anger of the rest of the group, the greatest of it coming from the Dark lord himself, but he kept his cool at the man who spoke up. He had tan skin, and short wavy black hair, his eyes were dark and he leaned on the doorframe with an air of being in wore a white shirt with a twisting black design, a black shihrt, and jeans with a skull chain around his neck.

"Christian Shuete I presume?" the dark lord asked.

"Yeah, that's me. And who are you?"

"Mathias Cronqvist. You should not speak ill of my fiancé. It could end badly for you later on." Dracula said menacingly. Christian however, remained as he was.

"Oh please, she'll leave you the moment something goes wrong. Then she'll die all alone and you will commit suicide by hanging yourself just because you-" he was cut off when Dracula punched him,he was sick of this man, and he had only met him a few minutes ago. Christian attempted to retaliate by punching Dracula in the stomach, but it failed when a large crack was heard upon impact, his hand having been broken on the count's statuesque body. The count then punched him again, knocking him out. David then came over to pick him up, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey Mathias, you're tougher than ya look!I'll just be taking this bastard to my lab, there are a few inventions I want to test on him."

"I'll go with you!" Robert said, but he was soon met with two more people, a small woman with long, curly brown hair, wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and had blue eyes, in her arms was a young child of about five, he had his father's hair and his mother's looks. The child then spoke up.

"Hi daddy! Mommy said Aunt Liv was here!" the child said, smiling.

"you know Robert," the woman, obviously the man's wife, said to him, "Kefka has missed your sister, and I saw the exchange between her fiancé and that jerk."

"Maria, I think we should let the love birds be right now, it's been a long day after all. Julius, you plan on visiting tomorrow?"

"Heh, Rob, I wouldn't miss the barbecue for the world." The Belmont said and then left. Riding his machine out the door, once more laughing like a madman.

Later that evening, Liv and Dracula were in a guest room that was set up for them, her old room having been given to her cousin. As Liv was getting ready for bed, the Dark Lord was thinking about the tests her grandfather mentioned.

"My dear, what are these tests that your grandfather mentioned?"

"Oh those, well, it's this tradition that is carried out where a man who wishes to marry a member of the starfeld family has to go through tests set up by her father. Since mine is dead, the role of making and giving the tests goes to my brothers."

"Why test the man in the first place?"

"I guess it's because they want to see if you'll be able to take care of me and protect me. Or maybe see how much of a threshold for pain you have. Mom told me that when Grandpa tested my dad, he had to got to the hospital afterward to be treated for burns."

"So in other words, If I survive I have your family's blessing?"

"Exactly Fangface." she said as she got into bed next to him.

"So, why does Belmont consider you a sister?"

"Because he and Robert were friends in college, and they got along so well, that mom considered him part of the family. Grandoa said he's the second one to have that honor."

"Who was the first?"

"Some guy named Juste. He was more interested in interior design than fighting monsters."

"Ah, I knew there was something off about that one."

"You met him?"

"He defeated me in battle, though he didn't show as much interest in it as his grandfather Simon."

"If it makes you feel better, there's a painting of him and an ancestor of mine planting a flag in his ass."She said and went to sleep, the dark lord, in order to keep up his ruse, soon followed.

_Aww, look at how hard he's trying! Well, you know what her family is kind of like, but what do you think will happen next? What is the Barbecue Julius spoke of? What are her brothers planning? And what will happen to Christian in the lab? Find out as this goes on!_

Next time: Joachim!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Joachim you Ass…

In the Starfeld mansion, Christian was waking up from one hell of a punch. As he looked around, he saw he was being suspended from a series of chains over a vat of sharks.

"So,"he said, slightly groggy, "I take it you found out my lie?"

"You bet your ass we did." Dave said, cracking his knuckles. Behind him was a large machine that was imitating his movements, It would have intimidated a normal man, but Christian was unphased.

"So, Dr. Starfeld, do you expect me to die?"

"Hell no! I expect you to scream like a little girl and then cry for mom, only to be bitchslapped by your wife and then get your balls ripped off by a succubus!"

"I don't believe in succubae, And what I don't believe in can't hurt me."

"Well, do you believe in playboy?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you believe in succubae. BRING IN THE GIRLS!"The burly man said, as a dozen playboy girls came in and started clawing at the chained man.

"Fuck" Christian said, and was soon beaten to a bloody mess.

The following morning,the dark lord opened his eyes to a unique sight. On his chest was a pale orange mass of fur. He was at first unsure what the mass was, but it raised its head, revealing it to be a large cat. Not large as in fat, but large as in the size of a small dog. Before he could do anything though, Liv woke up and turned to her fiancé.

"I see the cat came in during the night." She said smiling.

"My dear, this is no cat, this is a small tiger." The Dark lord said, sitting up so that the small beast would lose its spot. With a surprised meow, the cat rolled off of the dark lord and onto the blanket covering the two. He then noticed that the beast was female. The cat, feeling dejected at losing her spot, simply jumped off the bed and walked out through the cracked door.

"That was mean."

"I'm an evil vampire, did you forget my dear?"

"No, but that was my cat you moved."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do to get your forgiveness?" The count said, teasingly.

Later on, the couple entered the living room to see that Dave was sitting in a leather chair, waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Morning." He said.

"What do you want Dave?" Liv asked.

"Eh, just to let you know mom is planning a party to celebrate your engagement and wants you two out of the way for a little while."

"By out of the way, what do you mean?" the dark lord asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Easy, go get a tour of the house with my sister, maybe take a look at the gardens."

"Oh. Is that all? Well then I think I know of a good place to be." Liv said, and dragged Dracula away, the dark lord confused as to where she meant. Once they were out of the mansion, he followed her into the forest, the further he went following her, the more the area they were in seemed familiar. He looked around and then realized where they were going. It was summer, and everything was green, but he knew that they here headed for the spot from his fiancé's memories.

They soon reached the lake between the twin ledges, looking much more beautiful than it did covered in snow. A variety of flowers were growing near the water, one plant, he noted, had red and black flowers that looked like the head of a bat with a red cape flowing behind it. Liv climbed one of the ledges, Dracula following, but when they reached the top, they were met with someone he had hoped to not see. It was a seemingly young man with short silver hair and pale skin, he was looking out at the lake with ruby eyes. The clothes he wore were a white short sleeved shirt with a purple coat over it. His pants were denim. However, he wore on his wrist a band of some type made of a fuzzy black cloth with an skull emblem sewn onto it. His left ear was pierced three times while his right ear was pierced once. Despite his modern look, Dracula recognized him as Joachim Armster, and his rage at him was beginning to swell. Sensing this, the vampire turned toward the couple and stared with a look of grogginess.

"Oh, hey Mathias, didn't expect to see you here."

"Joachim. What are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I was asleep awhile, so I decided to pose as a student from Italy so I could see what's changed in the world. What about you?"

"I am here visiting my fiancé's family."

At this, the other vampire showed shock. "Oh? After centuries of mourning your wife, you finally decide to get a girl?"

Liv spoke up at this, "He told me about his first wife, and he was married a second time, the second one giving him a son. I'm going to be his third wife."

Joachim looked at Liv after she spoke; he then got up to get a closer look at her.

"Well, well, so this is the lucky lady, eh? Blond, a cute face, and very well endowed, shame she's so short." He said poking her chest, only to get punched in the face. "And she's got quite a punch. Broke my nose, eh, it will heal." He said, his nose putting itself back in place as he spoke. Liv was surprised to see that, but it soon passed as she remembered who she was marrying, and what he was. A growl was then heard, coming from the dark lord's stomach. Joachim looked at Dracula and chuckled.

"When was the last time you had blood Mathias?"

"Two days ago."

"Ooh, can't feed on humans or else your cover is blown?"

"Yes."

"Eh, don't worry, just feed on some deer, I'm sure there's plenty here."

Dracula thought on that, it was his fiance's home, but he was starving for blood, he looked at his future wife, she simply closed her eyes and smiled.

"Go on ahead, just don't kill too many." She said, and Dracula changed into his wolf form and went off to hunt for a meal. Liv simply stayed near the lake, waiting for him to come back. Joachim however, decided to have a little fun while the Dark Lord was away, it might end up with the older vampire getting his ass handed to him, but it might as well be worth it. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and leaned close.

"You know, I'm sure that Mathias would hate me if I tried anything…" he said into her ear.

"What the fuck are you planning asshole?" Liv asked, raising an eyebrow at the vampire's statement.

"Oh, nothing really, maybe pull a joke on him while your brothers test him, but nothing real bad, I promise." He said, leering at her, this made Liv very uncomfortable. She tried to scoot away, but she couldn't get anywhere, Joachim's hand holding her in place.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go anywhere, especially since you look so…tasty…"

Joachim then opened his mouth, revealing sharp fangs. He was about to bite down when he was beaned in the head by a small fireball. Both of them looked to see Dracula, fresh blood running down into his goatee, bouncing a small fireball in his hand. He looked incredibly pissed as well, Joachim, taking the hint, let Liv go, causing her to run to her fiance's side.

"Joachim, were you about to do what I think you were?"

"Relax Mathias!" the vampire said, holding up his hands in surrender, "I was only joking with her, just giving her a little scare is all!" This unfortunately caused him to get hit with a rock, followed by a rushing attack from a red-aura surrounded Liv, throwing Joachim into the lake with a very loud splash.

"Nice shot." Dracula said, "Now, did he hurt you my dear?"

"No, but he did tell me he was planning something for when my brothers test you. But he didn't say what it was."

"Damn."

"Oh, and you have some blood in your goatee."

"Hmm? Oh, well, I better clean that out then, I do not want your family getting suspicious and having Belmont destroy me before our wedding." Hethen pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth, which was followed by the couple walking back to the mansion. Joachim however had just broke the surface and was spitting a stream of water from his mouth.

"People nowadays, so serious." He muttered to himself, only to get hit in the head by several acorns from above.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Robert and Dave were plotting. They were thinking of what tests to do to their sister's fiancé, but they were unfortunately drawing a blank.

"Well Rob," Dave said, stroking his awesome beard in thought, "How are we going to test Mathias?"

"We could try Test 44-g." the older brother said, looking at a book labeled, 'Starfeld Test Guide'

"Yeah, but where are we going to get a winged fusion between a cheetah and a platypus anyway?"

"Hmm, good point bro. Guess we have to try a backup plan."

"You mean the one where we ask a bunch of random people online and use their ideas in the tests?"

"That's the one."

"Eh, I don't see why not. TO THE COMPUTER!"

_Well readers, you get to make suggestions for the tests Dracula gets to partake in. Post your ideas in your review, and If I like it, it will be in the test chapter. But before that, the Starfeld Engagement Party and a little look at what is happening in Castlevania, that should be about two more chapters!_

_And to the fans of Joachim: I hope you like how I described his modern day look, and please don't kill me for having him being bum rushed into a lake. If you have any suggestions on what should happen to him next, please say so in the comments. Thank you!_

_Next Time: A certain someone crashes the party, who could it be? Well…let's just say he's the kinda guy who would annoy our engaged villain…or anyone really…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Starfeld party

When Dracula and Liv made it back to the house, they were met with the sight of a group of people talking, drinking, and partying. The Darklord noticed that some of them were his fiancé's family, and Julius, but others he did not know. As he was looking around a pair of women came toward them. Both had long hair, but one was blond with gray eyes and the other was a brunette with brown eyes. The Blond woman wore a long skirt with a blue, long sleeved shirt, while the other wore jeans and a longsleeved red shirt. Liv spoke up, indicating to Dracula that she knew them.

"Sara, Lucy, I'm surprised to see you here!" she said, grinning. The brunette, Lucy, looked at the couple and smiled.

"Well, when I heard you got yourself engaged from your mom, I came over here as fast as I could from Egypt, the tomb of Akmodan II is nothing compared to a family friend's happiness!" The mention of the mummy minion of Dracula caused him to raise an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Sara spoke up.

"And I came here from Florida with Emma and Ally when I heard, the girls really like you, you know!"

"Oh, you brought your daughters, Sara? I bet Ms. Xylda is happy to see her granddaughters!"

"She is, now if you excuse me, my sister and I need to keep that red headed guy from giving alcohol to them" Lucy said, dragging away Sara.

Looking in the direction the two sisters were going, Dracula indeed saw what looked like a young man with red hair, some of it going over his right eye, the clothes we was wearing were a leather vest , a white shirt, and jeans, and he was currently being beaten back by an elderly woman using a cane. The man resembled Isaac, the former Devil forge master who he controlled to resurrect him once, it worked, but another man, Hector defeated him, Death also developed a hatred for someone named Saint Germain from that incident, but Dracula did not know why. As the Dark Lord watched, two more men appeared and grabbed "Isaac". One had white hair that went down to his neck, wore a white shirt, black pants, and black gloves. This one looked remarkably liked the Devil Forger, Hector, which surprised him. The other looked like someone he did not know, he had long black hair tied back with a thin white cloth, wore a leather coat over a brown shirt, had on brown pants, and had leather gloves on his hands. His eyes were slanted and he seemed irritated at the red head. Liv spoke up as he was contemplating on who the ones who looked like his former servants were.

"Those three look like the robots Dave was working on before we met." She said, surprise crossing her face.

"Those three men are machines then?" he said, she had told him while she was getting used to Castlevania about robots, and did her best to explain how they worked.

"Yeah, looks like they were activated by whoever hired Dave to build them while I was gone. Though I only see three of the four, weird."

"Oh, he only built them, I handled their Programming." A voice behind them said, turning around they saw a woman with short white hair, pale skin, and pink eyes, she was wearing a gray skirt and jacket, gold bracelets, a white shirt, and black heels. This woman surprised the dark lord as she had an odd scent about her. Next to her was a woman with her long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail by a pink ribbon, she was wearing a dark pink dress and red shoes.

"And you would be?" the dark lord asked, surprised that this woman could sneak up on him.

"Kuroko Kasumi. And this woman here is the fourth of the robots I worked with David Starfeld to create. He asked me to come show them off here at the engagement party. Her name is Julia."

"Nice to meet you sir." Julia said, as the two robotic men who grabbed the third approached, carrying said machine between them, the expression on his face was one of defeat. Now that he had a closer looked, the two robots who he thought looked similar to his former servants, Isaac and Hector, could in fact have been there doubles. Kuroko simply sighed.

"Isaac, you really need to stay out of trouble." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Oh come on! It's not my fault Hector and Sosuke here are killjoys." Issac said.

The Hector Double then fwapped the Isaac double on the back of the head before speaking up.

"Lady Kasumi, I believe it is time we left. Any longer and Isaac could cause more trouble."

"Yeah Kuroko-chan" Sosuke said, "my power core's running low."

"Very well. It was nice meeting you two. Give my regard to David when you see him." She said, and the group walked away. As they did so, the couple walked toward the party, as it was, Liv's mother was announcing the couple's engagement. After speeches were made, Liv noticed a look of deep thought on Dracula's face.

"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No, it was just that two of those machines looked and acted like two servants I had. They even had the same names."

"It was probably just a coincidence. Now come on and enjoy yourself, if not for you, then at least try for me." She said, smiling. The dark lord gave in and began to mingle with everyone who was there. An hour into this, he heard the sound of an annoying man.

"HEEEEEYYY! GUESS WHO'S HERE TO CRASH A PARTY! AND SHAME ON READERS WHO DIDN'T FIGURE OUT SOONER!" The dark lord looked at the source of the voice and saw a muscular man in a red and black uniform, with a red mask with large black circles surrounding his eyes, which were glowing white. On his back were swords and he had strange looking weapons at his sides, the buckle of his odd, pocketed belt had a symbol that looked like his mask. To the Darklord, this man looked like a fool, to everyone else, he was simply an annoyance as everyone facepalmed in unison.

"Oh no…not that guy" Liv said in annoyance.

"Who is that man?" Dracula asked. This, oddly enough, caused the strange man to begin a speech, and mentioned things that made the dark lord wonder if the man was an escapee from an insane asylum.

"The name's Deadpool, and I was diagnosed with cancer, used in an experimental procedure, and now have a super tumor keeping me alive, also, I banged Mistress Death!" This part caused a bald man dressed in a black suit and a priestly collar to start choking on his drink. Deadpool paid no attention to this and continued. "Now that the backstory is out of the way, I'm here to kill a giant albino named Mathias, If I don't the big T-rex who hired me won't give me money, so sorry!" At this moment, a whip cracked, hitting Deadpool in the back, turning around, the merc with the mouth saw Julius Belmont, now wearing a cowboy hat along with his usual clothes, the look the vampire hunter had was one of anger.

"No way are you going to hurt my buddy's sister's fiancé!" the Belmont said, unfortunately, Deadpool started laughing.

"A whip? You are going to fight me with a whip? Oh man! That is the silliest thing I have ever seen anyone use against me! What, do you have a whip fetish or something?"

What Deadpool didn't know, which Dracula did, was that the very whip in Belmont's hand at this very moment was the legendary Vampire Killer. A whip that contained the soul of Sara, the betrothed of Leon Belmont, who ,of course, must have married another woman in order to continue the family line. It was that whip which Dracula feared, but was relieved that Julius didn't realize that he was helping his clan's worst enemy with the tool that would defeat him.

Julius, of course, was pissed off that his family weapon was being insulted by a madman, he then pulled out a vial of holy water, and threw it at Deadpool's face, which caused it to go up in flames, with the merc screaming in pain.

"OW! Sonuvagun, that hurt! Eh, it'll heal, but damn, what is this stuff? Napalm?

"Holy water." Julius said, and threw several daggers at the mercenary, which unfortunately, didn't do anything.

"Okay… what do you think I am? A vampire?" Deadpool said, pulling out the daggers while not really doing anything.

"No, just some idiot who is going to get his ass kicked!" Julius then pulled out the cross and axe, and threw both at Deadpool, as well as the ricochet rock, for extra measure.

"Wow, anyone else getting flashbacks to videogames?" the merc said, only to get hit in the back by a random scythe, the bald priest whistling innocently. Sensing that this wasn't going anywhere, the merc activated his teleporter belt and warped to behind Liv. He then grabbed her and held a sword to her throat.

"Okay, anyone move and I kill the cutie!" This caused Julius to drop his weaponry, while Dracula, merely looked at Deadpool.

"Insolent Fool! You are holding my Fiance captive and you threaten to kill her?" Deadpool then looked at Dracula, his glowing white eyes widening.

"SWEET SHINOLA YOU ARE A VERY SCARY GUY!" the merc said. Dracula, severely annoyed, grabbed Deadpool's wrist and pulled it, and the sword away from Liv's throat, breaking it in the process. He then punched the merc, knocking him out.

Later on, Dracula and his fiancé went into there room, greeted by a table with a small bucket of ice with a bottle of wine in it. Next to it was a note from Liv's grandfather. Opening it, the dark lord read it out loud.

"_Dear Dracula, yes I know who you are, and no, I haven't told Julius, so you're safe. Anyway,I saw how well you took care of that crazy Deadpool guy and figured you'd be a good match for my granddaughter. Anyway, you must be wondering how I knew who you were, well, that imp I captured, Chernobog, told me everything after I persuaded him. He said to me that Liv was in 1797 with Dracula, and that he was thinking of taking her as his bride, now, I'll admit, I was skeptical at first, but he then explained about you courting her in the dreamworld, you sneaky rascal you! So, here's a little something for you two to drink as a reward for toughing out this long. Also, don't think you're exempt from the Tests, the boys are going for outside help trying to figure out what to do for you. Liv's father went through them, and you sure as hell will too! _

_Well, enjoy the wine, I made it myself, so consider yourself lucky!_

_Signed, _

_Robert Ernest Starfeld"_

The dark lord out the note down and poured a glass of the wine for him and his fiancé, toasting to their engagement, he took a sip, and noted it tasted of plums, vanilla, and honey, it was also at least 50 years old. He then took another sip in triumph of not being killed by a Belmont for once.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Deadpool had woken up from being knocked out, he soon realized he was hanging upside down next to a corpse of a man who looked like he was clawed and fucked to death.

"Eugh, what happened to that guy?" Deadpool said aloud.

"pack of Succubae got him, of course, he insulted a friend of mine's fiancé, so he kinda deserved it." A male voice said, the merc with the mouth looked down and saw a man in a purple coat with his ears pierced and jeans.

"Let me guess, you're that Joachim guy with almost as many fangirls as Alucard, right?"

"My name is Joachim, yes, but what do you mean by Alucard and Fangirls?"

"Nothing. Anyway, what hit me, and why am I upside down in chains?" Deadpool said, and thinking, _as if I didn't already know, stupid fanfic, not letting me think in my yellow boxes._

"What hit you was a punch from Mathias Cronqvist, also known as Vlad Ill Tepes, or rather Dracula. And for why you're chained, I need you as harmless as possible, so you can answer my questions without you attempting to kill me."

"Heh, good luck trying to hypnotize me, not even a telepath could get in my coconut!"

"Oh, I don't plan on using hypnotism. I plan on using torture."

Joachim then summoned a number of swords which surrounded Deadpool, surprising the merc with the mouth.

"Okay, I don't remember anything about Vampires materializing weaponry!"

"Now now Joachim, calm down," a nother voice said, as another man, dressed as a circus ringmaster entered the room.

"Oh hey! It's the Castlevania version of Doctor Who!" Deadpool said, once more breaking the fourth wall.

"Oh God," Saint Germain said, rubbing his temples, "You must be a demon from another world."

"nope, just a merc hired by a t-rex!"

"A T-rex?" Germain said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh bugger."

"What is it Germain?"

"It seems the douchebag who caused this mess is either Galamoth or working with him, which means I have to work with that guy."

"The priest with who got me in the back with the scythe?"

"Hmm, Death? No, I just enjoy tormenting him. I mean, Aeon." Germain said, disgust filling his voice as he said the name of the guardian of time.

"Wasn't he that guy from the Castlevania Fighting game that looked like what happens when Deathnote Characters combine with Castlevania ones?"

"Yes, we try not to talk about Judgement, some things didn't go well with the fans."

"Eh, so Judgement is like the One More Day of Castlevania."

"Yeah, pretty much, even referenced an alternate timeline where a 10,009 year old Alucard was a child who loved his father, and fought Galamoth."

"Yeah, well too bad some things aren't just canon. So, how bad is Aeon anyway?"

"You know a guy who is so by the book and serious that they just get on your nerves?"

"That's just about everyone who hates me."

"Yeah, Aeon is that kind of guy."

"Oh, well, , why don't we tell the readers what's coming up?"

"Ooh, sounds like a plan! Coming up in this story, Alucard has a party while Dracula is away, Liv takes Maggie to a certain type of Doctor, a woman who was thrown out of the main timeline gets a new role here, and oh god, Aeon…"

"Also, if you wish to learn more about the Isaac and Hector robots, say so in the reviews and the author of this fic will do a side story explaining that, as well as who Kuroko is!"

"Also, send in your ideas for the tests Dracula has to take. You can make your suggestions in your review."

"Help out, and Joachim here will be put in a fanservicey situation in an upcoming chapter!"

"Wait, what?" Joachim asked, zoning out when the two were talking about Judgement.

"You heard Nothing! Now, take it away Aura!" Deadpool said, wanting the chapter to be over…

_Okay, okay, I get the hint already! Anyway, yes, I will explain the robots in another story, if you fans want it of course. If not, then oh well. Other than that, Please Review and select what Dracula has to do when the Tests come!_

_THANKS!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Monster Mash

Adrian Tepes was once more sleeping in his room when he heard the door open, afraid that his father was back with hid fiancé, he quickly got out of his bed. Meeting his gaze was not the monster Liv Starfeld, but Death.

"Death? Why are you in my room?"

"Just to let you know that I've just comeback from checking on your father."

"Is the Wedding off?" the prince of Castlevania asked, filled with hope.

"No. they are still bound by the ultimate contract, I also found out that someone had made love with a relative of mine."

"You have family?" the Dhamphir asked, ignoring the frightening image brought upon by that last part.

"Of course, we just handle different parts of the world, if I didn't I would be unable to serve your father."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, well, I was looking around my chambers and I found a strange device I don't recall acquiring."

"A device? What does it do?"

"Plays music to future songs while their lyrics display themselves upon a window, there are a couple of other devices with it as well, most likely to pick up the users voice and judge it as they sing."

"Interesting theory, but who should we get to test it?" Adrian said, "Perhaps Richter?"

"No!" Death said in panic, "That Belmont could never carry a tune!"

At that moment, the door was kicked open as Maria Renard came into the room.

"Alucard! I heard your father is gone so I came to bring you home!"

"Maria, Father has left me in charge of Castlevania, I am currently unable to leave." Alucard said, lying through his teeth, luckily, Maria believed him as she sat on his bed in defeat while Death merely inspected his fingertips.

"Master Alucard," Death said, still intent on his fingers, "Perhaps she can test the device."

"What Device?" Maria asked, filled with hope, Adrian then filled her in on what his father's servant had found, she agreed to help, so the three made their way to the clock tower, only to see Succubus with the device, activating it and holding a small rod in her hand.

"Succubus?" Adrian said, surprised to see her, she then turned around and smiled.

"Oh my lord! I didn't expect you find out about this toy of mine." She then noticed Maria and smiled a little more, "Oh? Now why is she here?"

"Succubus, Maria was brought here to test the device."

"Oh, so you and Death are using here to amuse you while you try and figure out what it is for?"

Silence was all that answered as the two men coughed. Succubus simply rubbed a hand on Alucard's chin, annoying Maria in the process, and smiled.

"Since you killed my Husband Shaft, I guess you and Death will have to sing for us as punishment."

"Why do I have to join our master's son in his punishment?"

"Because, it would be funny." Succubus responded, handing them both a rod.

"Now, these are microphones, when the words pop up on the screen, you sing them as indicated, understand?"

"No. Can you explain it again?" Adrian asked, hoping to get an better explanation.

"No. Death, you go first. Select a song, and the machine will play it." Death followed the she-demons instructions, as he found a song called "Land of the Dead". Pushing a button on the device, the sound of a violin began to emit from the device, and he held up the rod to his grin and began to sing along with the words Displayed:

"A minotaur's my butler, a Cyclops my valet. A centaur draws my chariot and that takes me down the way. Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones. I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne!" at this point several skeletons came in and started singing along, apparently, they've done this before.

"In the land of the dead, Heck Boy ain't it grand? I'm the overlord of the underworld cause I hold horror's hand! In the Land of the dead, I'm Darkside royalty, I'm foreign out in the underground and you can't take that from me!" The skeletons then began to Woah and sway, as Death, not wanting to be upstaged, pulled out his scythe and used the flat of the blade to launch the skulls off the bodies, each skeleton saying Ow in the process.

"Cerberus my lap dog's loyal as can be; my bed is made of skulls I'm in the lap of luxury! I've got a dragon's blood Jacuzzi, the gorgons think it's cool, and a seven headed hydra livin in my swimming pool! In the land of the dead, Heck boy ain't it grand? I'm the overlord of the underworld, cause I hold horror's hand! In the land of the dead! I'm darkside royalty, I'm foreign out in the underground, and you can't take that awaaaay froooom meeeeeee! No you can't take that from me!"

The song ended as Death made a point to the heavens, having gotten very much into the song. Then a loud clap was heard as everyone looked to see a man in a red bandanna with black hair, a leather vest and light pants. Alucard grimaced as he recognized his former ally, Grant Danasty.

"Hiya Allie!" Grant said, Death put on a good show, can't wait to hear you sing!"

"Grant, how the hell did you survive this long? Trevor and Sypha are long dead."

"Eh, got frozen over in Russia, but that's not , get singing!"

Alucard then looked through the song list and found one that seemed interesting to him, it was called "Don't Stop Me now!" Pushing the play button, he went through the motions Death did before him and began to sing.

"Tonight, I'm gonna have, myself a good time. I feel ali-i-ivve and the wooorld turning inside out yeah! And floating around in ecstasy, So don't stop me now, don't stop me cause I'm having a good time having a good time! I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravityyyy! I'm a racing car passing byyyy like Lady Godiva! I'm gonna go go go, there's no stopping me!

I'm burning through the sky yeah, 200 degrees, that's why they call me mister farenheit, I'm traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you! Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball. Don't stop me now, if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call! Don't stop me cause I'm having a good time! Don't stop me now, yes, I'm having a good time, I don't want want to stop at all!"

As the interlude went by the small group was roaring loudly when Adrian paused, he was a little surprised himself, but the song then continued.

"I'm a rocket ship, on my way to mars, on a collision course, I am a satellite out of control.I am a sex machine ready to reload like an atom bomb about to Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Exploooode! I'm burning through the sky yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me mister farenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you!"

Skeletons came in and sang back up.

"Don't stop me, don't stop me don't stop me"

"Hey hey hey!"

"Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh!"

"I like it!"

Don't stop me, don't stop me"

"Have a good time good time!"

"Don't stop me Don't stop me!"

"I'm burning through the sky yeah! 200 degrees, that's why they call me mister farenheit, I'm traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you! Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball! Don't stop me now, if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call! Don't stop me now, cause I'm having a good time, don't stop me now, yes I'm having a good time, I don't want to stop at aaaaaalllllll!"

The song then ended, with the prince of Castlevania breathing heavily, he looked to see that Grant was in shock and Maria had passed out. Succubus however, looked please as she ticked away at a piece of paper.

"Well, it seems you two can sing quite well. Much better than Richter did."

"A dog can sing better than him" Death said, Alucard said nothing, his throat was much too sore from singing. He admitted he had fun, but he didn't expect the results looking at Maria. He then left the clock tower, tired and ready for more sleep. Grant managed to snap out of his shockand picked up Maria, quickly running out of the castle and dropping her at the home of Richter Belmont, and then hightailing it back to the castle, not knowing of what Dracula would do upon his return, most likely try and kill him, but he was the fastest man in Wallachia, if he was in trouble, he'd get the hell out of there.

Meanwhile, back in the Starfeld Mansion, Saint Germain was lounging around with Deadpool chatting away while Joachim was playing a game on a handheld computer. At that moment the door opened and through it came an effeminate man with white hair wearing half a pair of glasses like a monocle, a white coat, pants, and shirt with a silver pocket watch in his hand. Germain looked up and glared at the newcomer.

"Aeon." Germain said to the man who he hated more than anyone else.

"Hello Germain." Aeon said emotionlessly, glaring back.

"So, you here about Galamoth then?"

"Yes. What did he do to Dracula in this Timeline?"

"Drugged the virgin sacrifice with a powerful sleeping agent, Whoever he used to do it was well trained."

"I see. Any sign of the time reaper?"

"No, nor the little annoyance that defeated him in his home time." Germain then got up and pulled out a white lab coat and a stethoscope.

"What are you doing?" Aeon asked, confused.

"Well, unlike you, I have a second job to get too, womanly health problems can't find themselves you know."

"Wait," Deadpool said, "You're a time traveller and a Gynecologist? That is freaking awesome!"

"Yes, well, Deadpool, you stay with Aeon, Joachim, don't you have studies to attend to? What with your cover and all?"

"Class doesn't start for another three hours. I'm not leaving yet."

"If you don't leave, you'll be alone with Deadpool."

Joachim thought for a bit, and then got up and walked out the door with Germain. He might be heading off early, but if Deadpool was concerned, it was worth it, especially if it ended up annoying the hell out of someone Germain hated as much as the Vampire hated Walter.

"You know, I am going to keep talking until you show some sort of emotion." Deadpool said to Aeon, who stared blankly.

"Ooohhohohohoho! This will be fun!"

_Next time: Let the Games Begin!_


End file.
